


【翻译】Nemo me impune lacessit

by greylantern



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Cask of Amontillado, Caves, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Festivals, M/M, Well - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greylantern/pseuds/greylantern
Summary: 没有人能伤害我而免受惩罚。





	【翻译】Nemo me impune lacessit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nemo me impune lacessit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207427) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



> Thanks to havisham for her kind authorization.

节日那天开始得相当顺利。贵族和平民们同样早早醒来，穿上最华贵的衣饰踏出房间，用歌唱和吟诵祈愿大地重返生机。但寒冬仍然统治着一切——除了最大的河流之外其它的仍在冰封之下，即使国王的餐桌上也缺少肉食。

然而在河流仍然不受冰雪阻碍地歌唱的地方，孩子们（在目光敏锐、时时警惕着危险的成人陪同下）把Vána the Ever-young的塑像放在流水中漂去，期望加速春天来临的步伐。孩子们欢笑喊叫，看着精致的纸雕在奔腾翻涌的河水中溶解。

即使Vána听到了他们快乐的祈愿，她也没有作任何表示。土地继续在厚厚的积雪下沉睡。

然而现在孩子们安全地回到了床上，而成人们徘徊在城市的各处厅堂里，戴着面具，追求着他们或许不应该追逐的事物。

是Finrod设计了这个节日，几乎完全出自凭空想象。幽居地底，当他们装扮时他向Curufin解释，并不是精灵自然的生活状态。即使是诺多精灵，无论他们向地下发掘得多深，仍会希望看见群星、呼吸新鲜空气。

“并且忘掉他们的责任，在一年中的一天里？”Curufin问，挑起一侧细眉。他带着某种接近不快的神情仔细检查着镶在衣袖上的黑色小珠子，而他的渡鸦面具仍然待在Finrod梳妆台上的盒子里。

Finrod微笑，调整着他的孔雀翎毛装饰。“有时这是必须的。”

“但仍然是——危险的。”

“我知道，”Finrod叹息。“我想我或许不得不很快停止这个活动。在Valar的护佑下，没有一个孩子受过伤害——但外面的世界正变得越来越危险。即使是一丝纸屑也可能带来我们的末日。”

“我的意思是，”Curufin讽刺地说，“这些孩子的父母在他们的小宝贝睡着时化装，去作没有节制的恶作剧。”

“无稽之谈！这只是一场化装舞会，”Finrod说。然后他给了Curufin一个并不是那么狡黠的笑容。“或许你是为Celebrimbor的情绪感到担忧？”

“他不是个孩子了，”Curufin说。“而且我怀疑他会注意到工坊之外的任何骚动。”

“那是真的，”Finrod说，“他是个很严肃的孩子。但他的父亲呢——他会注意吗？”

“你会看到的，”Curufin低声说，移开了目光。

\----  
夜幕降临的时候舞场变得狂热，篝火燃得高而明亮。这晚的酒尤为出色，因为国王的舅父送来了许多桶Doriath最好的酿造，配上并非Beleriand所能提供的甜味剂和香料。它们被随意传递，直到看起来没有谁未受影响。

事实上，所有的事情带上了梦幻——或是梦魇的色彩。Curufin摆脱了一大群纠缠的躯体，空气已经充满汗水和烟雾的气味。他已经失去了Finrod的踪迹——看起来房间里一半的精灵都决定了装扮成孔雀。

他看见Celegorm一两次，在向一个迷惑的（打扮成孔雀）的精灵解释，他不是把一个带着巨大狼头的斗篷作为化装的一部分，那只是他平时偶尔会穿的。

Orodreth，那个可怜的傻瓜，选择了装扮成一匹马，于是把大部分时间用在了拥抱墙壁上。他遇上了Curufin经过时嘲讽的目光，于是回过头去——一个下意识的举动，或许是，但也有其含义。

Curufin微笑，继续走下去。

他不需要花太多时间来寻找Finrod——又或许是Finrod找到了他。他们短暂地握手，像堂兄弟们会做的那样，然后同样迅速地分开。Finrod戴着Nauglamír，那珠宝的闪光美得令人失神，仿佛从他本身的俊美外表上夺走了旁人所有的注意力。

如果一颗Silmaril被放在那儿会是多么华美，Curufin想道，借着灵光一现。或是三颗。

这想法让他的血热了起来，于是他把所有注意力转向Finrod. “我的堂亲，”他用悦耳的音调说，“你不是有什么地方想要展示给我么？我记得你提起过它，许多天前。”

Finrod的表情明朗起来。“我也记得。跟我来。”

他们一同离开了舞场，对跟随他们脚步的喧哗和音乐充耳不闻。

\----  
他们一直向下，穿过阳光有时可以从头顶天窗透入的生活区，穿过厨房和军械库，穿过工坊和仓库，甚至穿过了地牢，直到他们已经在Nargothrond内部那样深的地方，即使Curufin也感到了第一丝的恐惧。

Finrod带了一只银酒壶，当他们沿着长而阴暗的道路往下走时他把它给了Curufin. 那酒很烈，没有兑水，Curufin觉得如果是一个不像他那样坚韧的对象，可能会很容易醉倒。但他仍然向Finrod表达评价，“这是来自你的木精灵亲族么？”

“可以算是，”Finrod同意道。

坡道窄而阴暗，仅仅被微弱的蓝色灯光照亮，那与其说是照明，不如说是为黑暗提供某种形质。Finrod看上去不需要灯光，而Curufin也不需要。他只是更喜欢有光。他们的跋涉仿佛永远不会结束，但它确实结束了——目的地是长而盘绕的阶梯尽头一个小小的石窟。岩洞的墙闪着奇特的光，而当Curufin伸手触碰它们时，令他惊讶地，指尖触到了冰冷的金属。

那是许多锁链，全部用精致的工艺铸成，但每一根都焊接在一对手铐——以及一只项圈上，悬在他们头顶上方。Curufin的目光在黑暗中对上了Finrod的。

“这一定是你不为人知的一面，堂亲，”Curufin说，会意地笑了一下。“它们有特殊之处吗，在任何方面？”

“是的，”Finrod说，Curufin认出了他眼睛里那种特别的、明亮的光。他随即开始详细解说这些锁链的特殊性质，它们——他说——一定程度上会回应其铸造者的意志。Curufin靠在上面时，它们发出了微弱的金属嗡鸣。

“你一定要向我展示你是如何做到这个的，”他说，抬头时除了黑暗一无所见。“在我看来这尤为实用，在这些日子，这个年代。”

“确实，”Finrod同意，推着Curufin靠在墙上。“我应该向你示范用法么？”

“绝对的，”Curufin说，带着阴郁的笑意。他无法不欣赏那些锁链随着Finrod低语的命令伸展起伏的方式。在口袋里他再次找到了那只酒壶，并且因为感觉格外干渴而喝干了它。在这之后他的头脑仍然非常清醒，但房间多少有点漂浮起来。

在幽暗中，Finrod看上去是可能存在的最明亮事物，他的孔雀装扮消失了——奇怪的是Curufin竟然没有注意到！——而Nauglamír伴着他的每个动作反射着光芒。过了一会儿，像是自然地，他们开始亲吻——起初柔和，然后变得更粗暴，带着一丝牙齿的痕迹。

当他们分开，Finrod作了一次深呼吸，盯着Curufin。他眼睛里有种异样兴奋的光，让Curufin身体里的某种东西翻搅叹息。

“我做了梦，”Finrod说，下半身蹭着Curufin。

“有什么新鲜之处？”Curufin喘息，兴奋了起来。

“那不一样，”Finrod说，“我梦见我的城市以不同方式倾覆。毁于烈焰，毁于洪水——毁于你。”

“哦？我？我会做什么？”Curufin感到锁链在围绕他，它们的金属气息锋锐可闻。他的心跳剧烈，但他无法躲开。

Finrod靠向他，吻了他的耳朵而后低语，“在所有的梦里，我看见你背叛我。”

“哦，是的，”Curufin喘息道，“但你想必知道我会如此？”

“我知道。而我为自己接受了它。但我的城市呢？还有她的人民？不，”Finrod说，摇了摇头。“我不能让那发生。”

“你会是个内心中的弑亲者，即使不是事实上的，如果你把我和我的亲族驱逐出去，”Curufin不以为然道。

“他们对我没有权力，不是在这里，Curufinwë. ”Finrod说，而Curufin发出一声短促的、不带真情实感的轻笑。

“当然，堂亲。如果你能相信。”

那些锁链现在带着一种恋人般的急切拥向Curufin。他没有挣扎，而是保持着平静，任由手铐扣住他的双手、颈圈扣上喉咙，闭上眼睛微笑。

他感觉到Finrod的触碰——以及锁链的——在他的皮肤表面，爱抚而后是指甲的搔弄。他被束缚得很紧，脚下除了空气别无他物，但他没有窒息，暂时没有。Finrod轻声笑了，戏弄着他，但每一次Curufin感到高潮接近时，Finrod会退却一点点，恰好使他得不到满足。

在沮丧中，Curufin恼怒道，“受够这该死的游戏了！我需要你。”

而最终Finrod同情他、让他得以释放。那显得有些敷衍，实质上——但另一方面，Curufin自己从未对拒绝他的情人感到犹豫。而Finrod，当然了，从不会做这种事。

Curufin恢复过来，发现自己仍然被锁链紧紧缠绕。而同时，Finrod已经开始捡起地上散落的衣物。

Curufin眨了眨眼睛，低声说，“放我下来，Findaráto.”

Finrod抬头看他，然后摇了摇头。

Curufin开始挣扎。“这是个愚蠢的笑话，Findaráto —”

“再见，Curufinwë，”Finrod说，握住他的手吻了一下。然后他转身，推动了门侧的一块石头。门伴着刺耳的声音在他身后合拢，直到没有一丝光线残留。

Curufin在Finrod身后叫道，“我兄弟会发现我不在，你知道的！”

Finrod的声音微弱地传回来，“我能对付他。”

Finrod的脚步声最终消失了。即使在一片漆黑中，阴影似乎也在Curufin周围延长。

“Findaráto！”他吼道，“这一点也不好玩了！”

没有回答。他试着从锁链中挣脱，但如果它们此前易于延展，现在则变得稳固而不为所动。空气在他周围变得静止温暖，像锁链一样有形质地压迫着他。

Curufin低声吐出一句咒骂。

\----  
第二天的早餐时间，Curufin来得稍晚了些。

Celegorm停下把小块香肠喂给Huan的动作，抬头朝他咧嘴一笑。“熬夜了，兄弟？”

“不是那种事情，”Curufin干脆地说。他把锐利的目光投向Celebrimbor，后者正耷拉在椅子里。“坐直了，Tyelpë.”

Celebrimbor做了个鬼脸，但因Finrod的到场而得以无需回应。Finrod看起来气色很好，接受了Celegorm关于和他们一起用餐的邀请。

在餐桌上一段长而紧张的沉默后，Curufin对他说，“堂亲，我在想人类中一种相当可怕的习俗，把他们的罪犯关在密室里——Carnistir在信里向我提到了它，他能告诉你关于它们的全部，他对那种事情着迷——”

“而你好奇如果那发生在一个精灵身上会是怎样？”Finrod说，在他的面包上涂抹黄油。

“当然，我们不像他们那样脆弱，”Curufin说，唇角勾起一抹冷笑。

“但我们仍然需要呼吸，需要饮食，”Finrod说。“我一直期待有机会详细询问Maitimo关于他被俘期间的细节，但——”他无能为力地耸了耸肩。Celegorm看起来略有些愤慨。Curufin平淡地微笑。

“或许最好不要问，”他说。

“毫无疑问，”Finrod说。

“好吧，”Celebrimbor说，站起身来，“我要去工坊了。”

Curufin匆忙说，“我跟你一起去。”他忽视了Celebrimbor不高兴的眼神，让他儿子走在前面。

“你几乎没碰你的早餐，”Finrod抗议道，但Curufin只是向他挥手作别。他已经走过了半个大厅，然后听到Finrod说，“Curufinwë，等等！你会参加今晚的化装舞会吗？”

 

2015-1-10


End file.
